


Mangueira

by VampireWalker



Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cold Weather, Hot Weather, M/M, OTPtober, Summer, Winter, cozy winter, play with water, summertime fun
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampireWalker
Summary: Em um dia quente, eles brincaram com água e, em um dia frio, esquentaram-se.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: OTPtober BokuAka pt [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948192
Kudos: 1





	1. Mangueira (Diversão de verão)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Garden Hose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924215) by [VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker)



> OTPtober dia 9: Diversão de verão

— ‘Kaashiii, por que está tão quente hoje? — perguntou Bokuto, abanando-se com um pedaço de papel que transformou em um leque.

— De acordo com os meteorologistas, a temperatura hoje variaria entre 30° a 35° graus, Bokuto-san — respondeu, passando uma toalhinha na testa para livrar-se do suor.

Naquela bela tarde de quinta-feira, os estudantes estavam jogados no chão da quadra, reclamando do calor. Ninguém estava acostumado com a alta temperatura e, mesmo que fosse verão, não era comum esse clima tão…

— Abafado, ‘tá muito abafado! — reclamou Komi, puxou a blusa e repetiu o movimento para criar uma ventilação.

Akaashi apenas o observou, pensando que quanto mais se mexesse, mais quente ficaria. Leis da física, não podia ir contra elas.

— Quer saber? Sem treino hoje. O treinador não veio, só temos nós aqui, ‘tá um calor dos infernos e sabe o que vou fazer? Ir embora para o ar condicionado que me espera em casa, tchau pra vocês. — Konoha se despediu deles, pegou suas coisas no armário e se foi, sendo seguido pelos outros.

Os únicos que ficaram foram Bokuto e Akaashi, ainda jogados no chão. Keiji cogitava a ideia de ir embora, tomar um banho e ficar na frente do ventilador, contudo não queria deixar o capitão sozinho.

— Akaashi, o que você acha de irmos para minha casa? — A pergunta o pegou de surpresa, sentou-se rapidamente no chão, e encarou o rapaz, com os olhos arregalados. — A gente se livra do quente, ao menos.

Pelo sorriso que o mais velho deu, o vice-capitão sabia que ele estava aprontando alguma coisa, porém não negou a oferta e logo saíram dali, dirigindo-se à casa dos Bokuto. Não era muito distante, chegaram rapidamente, e novamente Akaashi estranhou quando Koutarou abriu a porta, largou suas mochilas ali e deu a volta na casa.

“ _Suspeito,_ ” pensou Keiji enquanto o seguia. Assim que chegou no jardim de trás, sentiu um jato d’água o atingir em cheio.

— Bokuto-san! — exclamou, surpreso. Encarou o rapaz, que estava com a mangueira de jardim nas mãos, com um sorriso infantil nos lábios.

— Você devia ter visto sua cara, Akaashi! — Riu, aproveitando para se encharcar também.

O moreno pensou em protestar, dizer que se vingaria, todavia apenas riu junto com seu capitão, aproveitando para roubar o objeto de suas mãos e mirar nele, molhando-o mais ainda.

Foi assim que passaram o resto da tarde ensolarada, debaixo do sol, molhados e felizes, conversando sobre a diversidade do mundo, como mesmo distintos, ainda tinham coisas em comum e podiam desfrutar dos mesmos momentos, compartilhar memórias agradáveis e, quem sabe, fortalecer seus laços.


	2. Frio (Inverno aconchegante)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OTPtober dia 10: inverno aconchegante

Se no verão daquele ano estava quente, o inverno estava mais rigoroso que o normal. Não adiantava muito coisa andar totalmente encapuzado da cabeça aos pés, continuava frio e Akaashi, o mais friorento de todos, estava achando morreria nos próximos minutos de tão gelado que estava. Sabia que seria impossível morrer de hipotermia naquele momento, afinal, ele estava bem agasalhado e quente, totalmente protegido do clima, ou era o que sua mãe queria que acreditasse.

Ele só queria ficar em um lugar aquecido, preferencialmente com alguém ao seu lado para lhe dar calor, contudo não teria ninguém para fazer isso, já que seus pais trabalhariam até tarde naquele dia e não tinha irmãos, muito menos animais em casa.

Suspirou cansado, deixando um som parecido com uma vibração deixar seus lábios. Como aquele dia estava mais frio.

— Maldito inverno — sussurrou tão baixo que quase foi inaudível para si.

— AGAAAASHEEEE! — Assustou-se com o chamado, pulando e tremendo por inteiro. Amaldiçoou o dono da voz por tê-lo feito voltar a sentir mais frio. — Ué, por que você está cheio de roupas?

— Porque está congelando, Bokuto-san — disse, sem perder a paciência, tentando pensar pelo lado bom, não tinha sido atingido por uma bola de neve.

— Ah. — Como se tivesse sido atingido pela realidade, o rapaz parou de andar. — É verdade né, está frio.

Keiji se perguntou se seu capitão era burro ou se fazia, como não tinha percebido que estava dezesseis graus?

— Ia perguntar se você queria brincar na neve — falou Koutarou —, mas vejo que não será ideal para você. Então, quer ir para um lugar mais ameno?

Keiji retirava tudo que disse sobre seu capitão, ele era um gênio, o ser mais perceptivo do mundo.

— Sim, podemos ir para minha casa, se quiser.

Não precisou de uma resposta verbal, já que a única coisa que saia dos lábios de Bokuto eram gritos de felicidade, a animação contagiando seu corpo. Levantou os braços para cima, festejando que, finalmente, conheceria a casa de Akaashi.

O moreno sorriu, pensando em como era simples alegrar o mais velho. Sua felicidade durou pouco quando um vento um pouco mais úmido passou e ele começou a se tremer de frio, abraçando seus braços, tentando conter o espirro.

— Ei, ‘Kaashi, você está bem? — perguntou Bokuto, preocupado. Aproximou-se do rapaz, ficando ao seu lado.

— Está tudo bem, Bokuto-san, só fiquei com frio. — Tentou disfarçar o frio que lhe assolava, porém foi surpreendido ao sentir um braço sobre seus ombros. — Bokuto-san?

— Se você está com frio, é só falar, Akaashi — disse baixo, com um bico nos lábios. Estava sem graça, como se tivesse aguardado o momento em que pudesse fazer isso.

Keiji sentiu o rubor tomar conta de sua face, mas estava feliz que seu desejo inicial iria se realizar, afinal, se Koutarou já estava o esquentando agora, possivelmente faria o mesmo quando estiverem em casa. Sorrindo, continuou a caminhar, levando o outro consigo.

— Vamos para casa, Bokuto-san, assim você pode me abraçar mais.


End file.
